


gradeschool crush || jb/jackson

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Elementary School, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jackson apologises for resorting to the tougher equivalent of pulling the pigtails of the girl you like.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	gradeschool crush || jb/jackson

“Jaebumie!”

A cry echoed through the school yard, all the way up to the third floor. Windows after windows got opened, curious heads poking outside to see what’s the ruckus about as puffs of air materialized in front of them a cold December morning. Eventually, one of the students got forcibly dragged to see what was going on with his own eyes, since he definitely was the boy called with such insistence.

The energetic transfer student, Jackson, has been determined to become Jaebum’s friend ever since their first meeting, about a year ago, when the korean boy was instructed to show the Hong Kong born around. They had a stilted but otherwise fun, English-sprinkled conversation, and everything was fine for the first few months, until Jackson, who was starting to have a better grasp of the korean language but not the formalities and age system, discovered he and Jaebum were born only two months apart. Jaebum made a complete 180 when Jackson stopped using honorifics with him, who’s in the grade above after all, and the combination of each boy’s stubbornness drove them apart -- no matter how many times Jaebum would correct him, Jackson would question the need to call him  _ hyung _ , ultimately refusing to do so.

It truly was a pity, because Jackson liked Jaebum, envied but liked his height, enjoyed sharing similar interests such as attempting to imitate the breakdancers they saw on TV, during recess, behind the gym. What started as confusion towards such coldness and strictness became the tougher equivalent of pulling the pigtails of the girl you like, with annoying but harmless pranks, calling for him loudly in the busy hallways (without honorifics, of course), and initiating unwarranted rough housing, that once landed them in the principal’s office.

Undeterred to make the stern boy loosen up and feeling sorry for his own behavior, Jackson seized the chance to sneak outside during lunch break and use the snow-clad yard as huge canvas, stomping and dragging his feet to create words and crude drawings. Once he was finally done, face all red for exertion and biting cold, the chinese boy took a deep breath to replenish his lungs (regretting doing so, because the icy air made his throat burn) and shouted his frenemy’s name, catching the attention of almost the whole student and teacher body in the process. It was almost the same everyday, really, oftentimes more than once a day during breaks: Jackson would call for his senior Jaebum, only to be coldly ignored by said boy, but this grand gesture is a first.

“What?!” a voice finally replied. From the second floor, a frowning Jaebum glared at Jackson as he struggled to decipher what was written on the snow, sun reflecting on the white surface and making it harder to see. Slowly, and with some aid from both a friend nearby and the screaming Jackson downstairs, the korean boy could kind of make out the words  _ ‘sorry hyung’ _ and  _ ‘friends?’ _

Hoping the nuisance he considered a friend could see him, Jaebum rolled his eyes unabashedly, exaggerating the gesture, but he turned to look down at Jackson with a small, amused smile.

“You’re an idiot!”

“I know!” Jackson agreed. “But can I avoid calling you  _ hyung _ ?” he begged, throwing puppy eyes up up up to his crush’s (!!!) classroom.

(He can’t even say ‘ewww cooties’ because boys don’t have cooties, right?)

Jaebum sighed, a mixture of exhaustion and frustration in his exhale. Finally, he conceded, “Just this once!”

Jackson’s hopeful expression fell halfway.

“Aww, come on! But I like you, Jaebum-ah!”

The other boy’s words alone made Jaebum blush, but his classmates’ snickers made it worse.

“You wasted your chance!” he hollered back in an useless attempt at disguising his embarrassment before stomping out of the room. Outside, Jackson couldn’t stop smiling at his  _ hyung _ ’s reaction, and laughed when some students clapped and wolf-whistled.


End file.
